the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Knockout and the Goliath Boulder
Knockout and the Goliath Boulder is the twenty-fifth episode of The Adventures of Hiatt Grey's Engines. And it is the one hundredth and twenty-ninth episode overall. Main Summary Knockout is being concerned of a giant boulder called "Goliath", and believes it's alive. But soon trouble brews when Goliath falls on the ground and begins chasing him and some of the engines! Plot On H.G. Island, high up in the mountains, there is a mysterious boulder called "Goliath" that has stood alone for a long time. But one day, a new quarry is built near the mines on the land below and Knockout is afraid that Goliath would fall onto the line. He confesses his fears to Puffer and Jenny. Then Pete arrives with a new machine called Rocker to help with the mining process. Soon, Rocker is working hard. The men are pleased, but no one bothers to check Goliath. However, it starts raining and the workmen leave. Knockout gazes up and shivers at Goliath above. Suddenly, a large slab of rock lands on the rails. Knockout is shocked and worried by this, but his driver is concerned. His driver thinks the rock has been loosened by the rain, but Knockout thinks the boulder is telling them to go away. As they leave, a face mysteriously appears on Goliath and then disappears. The next day, the sun is shining again and Rocker begins working harder than ever. Suddenly, Knockout notices something; Goliath begins moving, but his driver does not believe him until Goliath falls down and lands on the rails in front of them and begins to chase Knockout. Goliath rolls along the line of the rails as Knockout quickly drives himself backwards to get away from Goliath. Knockout and his driver stop at a junction and wait for Goliath to pass by, but Goliath is nowhere to be seen. Then, they soon realise that Goliath is behind them. Just ahead, they see a small junction, so Rusty races towards it. Knockout takes the line that goes uphill, while Goliath thunders past by them. Meanwhile, Kevin is making his way up to the quarry, but he sees Goliath heading for him and catching up fast. He becomes surprised and immediately reverses, but soon slips into a siding, while the Boulder passes by. Goliath destroys the water tower that was in between the tracks. Kevin tells Knockout that they have to warn the yards, but he does not know how. Goliath rounds a bend and charges towards Pete and he races back as fast as he can to get away from Goliath until he crashes into a siding with Goliath just passing by him, much to the relief of his driver. At the yards, Jenny is collecting trucks when she heard and saw Goliath approaching. Goliath destroys the neighbouring sheds, engulfing it in flames. When Mr. Alex inspects the damage, he has no choice but to close the mine. Then he looks at Goliath with the shed, demolished. He realises that they should have left this part of the island alone. At night, they move Goliath to a hill close by the yards so it would never harm anyone or anything on the island anymore. Knockout is sure that, on a clear night, it he is gazing high up at the mountains in the distance and that his sighs are being carried on to the wind where he once used to stand, proud and silent. Trivia *This episode is based off of the Thomas & Friends episode: "Rusty and the Boulder". *This episode marks it's first appearances of Goliath and Rocker Transcript Knockout and the Goliath Boulder/Transcript Soundtrack #Rusty and the Boulder theme #Transformers - Soccent Attack (during when Goliath chases the engines) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Season 5 episodes Category:The Adventures of Hiatt Grey's Engines